Wings of a diffrent sort
by Aileen2
Summary: Silver Gryphons, Hearlds, legends and WHAT?
1. Anroria

( Nothing here of Mercades Lackey's is mine. Simple? Now go read and Review! Be nice. This is my first Fan-Fic)  
  
Feeling my friend's hands breaking up all the knots in my poor, aching, back, was one of the best things that had happened all month. I wish Ursula was in more often... Unfortunately she is a favorite at the court of the Black Kings. I sighed, perfectly content.  
  
"So, what did you do to beat yourself up so bad? I've Healed about 10 big bruises so far." Ursula asked, breaking into my peaceful revere.  
  
I swore, and shoot up. "Urs, for heart's sake! Don't waste your talent on ME! It's only bruises."  
  
"Heart-Sis, It's not war, and I can waste my talent any old way I want! Besides," she softened "It's not wasting."  
  
I swore a little more, and awnsrad her first question. "Trainees. Ratha- bless, Trainees!"  
  
Urs winced in sympathy. She too, was a Silver Gryphon, and knew the perils of beating lessons into a green trainees THICK skull. "Poor girl... 'Ria, why not just ask Kit to scout-partner you, and head out? I know Kitha has been asking you to head out."  
  
I settled back into the massage and ignored the question, but I felt the blush. I did NOT want to think of Kit while I was feeling far too much like my avian self.  
  
~~~~~ 


	2. Ursula

(I wish I owned Velgarth, But I don't. It belongs with Mercedes Lackey; so don't sue me.  
  
And to the nice people who review, I will try to make it longer, but it will be slow. Keep reviewing? I need encouragement... And, yes I know her name changed...)  
  
~Wings of a different sort~  
  
I stared after my heart-sis, Anroria. She had been so bored! Some one else might not know, and she might even be fooling herself, but I'm a Silver, and a Kestra'chern. I'm her friend too.  
  
She should be out scouting. She love that job, and mopes in any thing else. She's very good out alone, except for her partner. I think (believe) she revels in it, and always comes back full of energy.  
  
I shuddered, thinking how much I would hate that; I need people... Breaking out of my reverie, I finished cleaning up. Away went all the massage oils, the sheet, and the table/cot that folded away in my cabinet, along with a few bits that had acculated through the day. The Cabinet, as I think of it, is big. Around 5 feet tall and almost 4 across, I keep my clothing and tools of the trade in there. Armor and weapons, along with practice gear and those so use full cleaning items in the bottom drawer, with my oils and Kestra'chern stuff above in the left side. Clothing to the right, and a secret drawer in the back. There I hide a few songs, but know one needs to know about that, even less so about the poetry....  
  
Noticing the sky starting to darken, I growled softly. A whole rest day almost gone! And I had wanted to talk to Kit, and Deria. I fluffed the heavy canvas pillows around my low table and got out the supper I was going to have.  
  
I was struck by an idea. What if I hade Deria over for dinner?  
  
############  
  
Wandering into my dorm in the Silver's main building was an experience. First off, I had to go through the training rooms, some quite messy, getting stared at by some of the more observant. I have no idea what the idea was, making no HALLS! I grumbled about that through the last one, occupied only by Fuzzy-butt, the tabby Cat. Finally entering my room, past the stairs to the roof, I found something odd. It was clean! My room is rarely clean, as I don't allow Hertesi in, and am not naturally neat. Normally, a messy desk to the far right, two walls packed full books, a wardrobe and a bed. Simple, messy and one cannot see the floor (almost). A large bed, covered in purple sheets and a black swirled comforter seemed to be the only neat object in the room. Of course, the shoes made it a minefield...  
  
You see, if the Hertesi found some of the stuff in my room.... Far too many things could be found and misinterpreted... or I could be thrown out of White Gryphon. But apparently, they got too annoyed about having my room THAT messy...  
  
I swore and ran to the wardrobe, flung it open and saw all my potions, poisons, and formulas gone! Some of those were rare! Not from this plane, or this planet! I swore a little more fervently... And some one knocked at the door. Composting myself, I went and opened it. Deria stood framed in the door, an odd mask expression on her face. "Silver Gryphon Anroria M'K'Z. You are wanted by the Conceil pertaining to unlawful substances in your possession. If you would report to my office in half a candlemark, we could begin proceedings. 


	3. Rania and Erin

Yes, this does have to do with the story. Go read.  
  
~Wings of a diffrent sort~  
  
An elf woke, on her back, in the snow. Frowning, quite surprised, and cold to boot, she got up. Shivering, and dusting her self off, she looked around. Snow to a human's knees, the elf walked lightly across. Trees, some close to 50 feet tall, towered above the elf, while a small stream stood frozen, threading it's way to her left. Turning, gray eyes blinked, and pale, slender finger pulled thick, dark green, hair back over pierced, dagger pointed ears. A small building stood by a some-what track, and clearly not of eleven construction. The elf blinked again, but the building stayed. The elf shrugged philasocily. She had expected to come out south, in the eleven town of Cicly, but this must have been a bit too far south. She would have to Gate back, later. It was a bit cold, even for an Elf of the Ileac Tribes. The building seemed deserted, so she walked right in, never noticing the crest on the door. It had a winged horse, breaking free of chains.  
  
*** The building was one room. A small fireplace on the far side, with flint and steel on top of the mantel, a bed built into the left wall, rugs and a couple cupboards. Looking through the cupboards, the elf woman found an odd assortment of things. Immaculate white tunic uniforms, soap and towels, food that looked more like leather then any thing the elf had seen, some blue and white tack, and water. A few more oddments were in the other cupboards, but she could find no use for them. Sighing, the elf removed the least leatherish of the food, some blankets and a full water skin. She saw quite well in the dark, but cold none the less, she put the articles on the bed and went to light a fire. After much trouble with the fire, she got a small blaze going. Going to the bed, she slipped off her knee high boots, and curled up in the small cocoon of blankets, eating the food and sipping a bit from the skin. The leather turned out to be quite passable dried fruit.  
  
Full and warm, a sleepy elf promptly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
  
  
I know you're glad your sister married, but did you have to get it tattooed on you? asked the Companion Cili to her Chosen, Erin. Foreseer and Mage- gifted, she got very grumpy when cold and the Northern Circuit was the coldest of them all. She was from warm Azill, on the far side of the continent.  
  
"Yes. I told you why too. When it was warmer." Erin said, almost snapping.  
  
The current topic of non-debate was Erin's LifeMark. A LifeMark is the ever- growing tattoo on all Azilleins that could afford it. Every mark tattooed on the back or body meant an event in the life of that Azillen. Some had their whole bodies covered in the swirling multi-colored marks.  
  
Leaving her grumpy friend to slip into a light trance, Cili plodded along the last half candle mark of trail until the Waystation where they would stay the night. The cold white snow eerily reminded Cili of fallen friends, human and spirit, on the fields of battles fought long ago...  
  
But Erin was 28, and had never been in a war. Ever.  
  
*** About half a candle mark later, they two found the Waystation. Rousing Erin from the deeper sleep-trance she had slipped into with a nudge, Cili yelped mentally. There's a fire going in there! WAKE UP!  
  
Erin muttered about paranoid spirit horses, thinking it was her Companion's overactive imagination. But then she felt it. Lots, and lots of mage-energy had been used here, enough to set up a Gate.  
  
Sitting up bolt straight, and loosening her sword in the sheath, Erin dismounted and led Cili to the door. Dropping the reigns, Erin opened the door. 


End file.
